


Happy Birthday John! (4/13 Oneshot)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, Earth AU, Non humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: You come home to a great surprise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This'll also have some RosemaryJade in it.

**~John~**

Walking into the apartment that I share with my boyfriends, Dave and Karkat, I was startled by everyone shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!" 

"Oh my gosh! You guys did all of this?!" I exclaimed.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT, JOHN. IT JUST MAGICALLY APPEARED HERE." Karkat stated, sarcastically might I add. Shaking my head with a smirk on my face, I went over and gave Rose, Kanaya, and Jade a hug (they're dating and it's sweet) before going over and kissing both Dave and Karkat on the cheek.

"Well, blow out your candles you dork." I hear Dave say from behind me. Turning around, I make a MAGNIFICENT wish before blowing them out. Of course, Dave just _had_ to make a dick joke every like twenty minutes. Opening my presents was probably the best part! I got a lot of prank stuff from everyone and they were all things I needed. 

After a butt-load of activities, Rose, Kanaya, and Jade had to go home; Dave, Karkat and I said goodbye before cuddling on the couch and watching one of Karkat's romcoms. 

_Best. Birthday. Ever!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's super short but I'm writing this quickly and it wasn't supposed to be super long anyways. Hope you all like AND  
> Hap 4/13 everyone!!!


End file.
